Legend of Zelda:Revenge of Majora
by Sage Saria
Summary: Strange things have been happening in Termina. People are disappearing,and a dark cloud is looming over Clock Town. Now Kafei must set off to find the man who saved Termina seven years ago. Good luck,Kafei.


The Legend of Zelda  
  
Revenge of Majora  
  
Prologue  
  
"You're mine,Majora!"Link was fighting the ferocious Majora's Mask,that had just transformed into a whip-weilding monster called Majora's Wrath. Link wiped the blood away from his mouth and began to charge at Majora's Wrath,but with a girly yell,it lashed out with it's whip and smacked Link across his right cheek.  
  
"Ow..."He moaned,"That's it,Majora,now you're gonna get it!"he picked up his sword and attacked Majora. After a few blows,Majora finally let out a shrill,girly scream and crumbled to pieces. The falling moon returned to the heavans.  
  
Link had saved Termina. The Carnival of Time could now commence. After the carnival,Link parted ways with his fairy friend,Tatl and returned to his jouney.  
  
Coincidentally,a friend of Links was getting married that day. He was the Mayor's son,Kafei,marrying the beautiful innkeeper,Anju. Little did he know that someday,he and Link would meet again. And so,our story begins...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Search for a Hero  
  
Kafei sat on the roof of the Stock Pot Inn and played the Song of Healing on his beautiful silvery flute. He got this flute as a wedding gift from his mother,Madam Aroma. As he finished the song he put the flute down. Suddenly,a little voice broke out behind him.  
  
"Boo!"a 5-year-old little girl with purple hair and blue eyes jumped onto Kafei's back.  
  
"Hi,Kimmy."he said to his daughter.  
  
"Did I scare you this time,Daddy?"she asked with a giggle.  
  
"I was close to being scared that time."Kafei replied,"But next time,don't jump on me while I'm practicing."  
  
"But you stopped practicing,Daddy!"Kimmy replied. Kafei blushed,then grabbed Kimmy and began to tickle her.  
  
"EEEEEEEEE!"Kimmy shrieked,laughing at the same time. She tried to get away,but Kafei chased after her. He didn't look it,but Kafei was a natural born tickle monster. Finally,Kimmy jumped onto her daddy,pinning him to the floor.  
  
"Ok,ok."Kafei laughed,trying to catch his breath at the same time,"You got me."Kimmy got up and Kafei got to his feet and dusted himself off.  
  
"Having fun?"Anju asked as she opened the door to the roof.  
  
"Well,I'm exhausted,but yeah."  
  
One morning,Kafei got up early and desided to go on a walk around town. As he stepped outside,he noticed a lot of guards were running around.  
  
"What's this all about?"He asked a guard as he went by.  
  
"There's been a disapearance. Two people are missing."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I believe their names are Gorman and Jim."  
  
"Any clue to who did it?"Kafei asked.  
  
"So far,we have no clues."The guard replied. Kafei raised an eyebrow. This was quite unusual. Two people disappear,just out of the blue. What's going on?  
  
A week had passed,and the attacks were getting worse. So far,besides Gorman and Jim,Cremia the ranch owner,Tingle the mapmaker,and the Curiosity Shop owner had disapeared. Guards had guessed that someone,or something,is kidnapping the people of Clock Town.  
  
That night,Kafei made a desicion. As he and his family had diner,he spoke to Anju.  
  
"Anju,"He said,"there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it,dear?"Anju asked calmly.  
  
"I'm started to get worried about all these disappearances. I think it's time to get help."  
  
"Help? Like what?"  
  
"I'm talking about Link."  
  
"Link?"  
  
"He helped me get my wedding ceremoy mask back,and defeated the force that turned me into a child seven years ago. He'll probably be able to help us."  
  
"But we don't know where he is!"Anju said.  
  
"I'm going to look for him."Kafei replied.  
  
"What?"Anju exclaimed,"Are you crazy?"  
  
"I am the mayor's son"Kafei replied,"It's my duty to protect this town."  
  
"But you may never come back home!"  
  
"That's a chance I'll have to take."Kafei answered,"If I don't do something,there may not be a home...or a family...to come back to."He gestured toward Kimmy,who had fallen asleep in her chair. Anju nodded in understandment.  
  
The next day,Kafei asked his father,Mayor Dotour,to have some soldiers surround the Stock Pot Inn,in case the attackers come back. After Dotour sent for the guards,Kafei was ready to begin his journey. Anju packed him some food and clean cloths.  
  
"You be careful out there,Kafei."she said as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I will."he replied. Kimmy tugged the leg of his pants.  
  
"Daddy,"she asked,"Why are you going away?"  
  
"Kim,"Kafei knelt down in front of his beautiful daughter,"Scary things have been hapening in town. Scary things that could be dangerous to you and your mommy. I'm going to find someone to help stop these scary things."  
  
"Will you ever come home?"  
  
"We can only hope. Just be a good girl and remember,no matter what,I will always love you."Kafei kissed Kimmy on the forehead,then got up and kissed his wife.  
  
"And now...goodbye..."he turned around and went into the doors of Clock Tower.  
  
Kafei wandered down the stairway of Clock Tower. When he reached the bottom,he came across a heavy,metal door. It looked like it was locked,but as he went toward it,it opened by itself!  
  
"That's odd."Kafei said to himself. He shrugged and went through the door. He felt like he was being pulled into a new world. In fact,he was. On the other side of the door was a world like none Kafei had ever seen. He was standing next to a tree that looked like a deku scrub,and beyond it was a series of platforms,each at least 10 feet apart. He looked down and almost fell dizzy. One fall would lead to a bottomless pit.  
  
"How am I going to get across?"he thought. He looked around,and noticed there was a tree on the other side. He got an idea. He reached into his backpack and pulled out some rope he packed. He looped it into a lasso and hurled the end toward the tree. It looped around a branch and snagged itself on it. Kafei tied the other end of the rope around his waist. He was ready. He jumped toward the nearest platform. It wasn't within jumping range,so Kafei normally would've fallen,but the rope caused him to swing toward the platform. He put his feet on the edge and began to climb onto the platform. When he reached the top,he continued to jump from platform to platform,doing the exact same thing with each one.  
  
As he reached the last platform,he noticed he went slightly lower the usual. He looked. The branch he grapled onto was weak,and gradually breaking! He had to get onto the platform quickly! He climbed carefully up,but the branch began to crack more. It couldn't support his wieght much longer. As Kafei got to the top of the platform,the branch finally gave in and broke. Kafei almost fell,but he grabbed the edge of the platform. He scrambled back up and stopped to catch his breath. His heart was pounding. He had never been so scared in his life.  
  
Kafei went through the door he was standing in front of. There was a tunnel ahead of him. He went through it,and through a door. He ended up at a dead end. Ahead of him was a pool of water,but nothing else. He looked around,then fell against the wall,frusterated. It made a hollow sound as he hit it. He got up and tapped on the wall with his knuckles. He looked around and saw a bomb flower plant in the shade. He quickly pulled it up and threw it at the wall. As it exploded,it collapsed the wall. Kafei went beyond it.  
  
On the other side of the wall,Kafei found a deep,foggy forest. As he went through it,he found a tree stump with something drawn on it. It was a Skullkid with two fairys standing next to a little boy. In the background was the four giants. Kafei bent over and looked carefully at the little boy.  
  
"Link!"he exclaimed,"So he has been this way."He continued,eventually coming across a village. There he bought a horse and asked around about Link.  
  
"I haven't seen him. Sorry."  
  
"I don't know your friend."  
  
"He hasn't been here."  
  
"My name is Link,but I don't know you."  
  
Passed the village,Kafei rode on for days. Each day,he got more and more worried that he wouldn't find Link,and if he did,it will be too late. Were Anju and Kimmy all right? Were the guards reliable?  
  
One week had passed,and Kafei found himself in a strange new land. It was a beautiful kingdom that must have been millions of miles wide. He was standing next to a lake,and beyond it was a vast desert. In front of him was a little farm.  
  
"What is this place?"he thought. He rode on to explore. Maybe he'll find Link!  
  
The dusk fell quickly. Kafei looked at the sky,wondering if Anju and Kimmy were ok. Suddenly,his horse nieghed and reared,throwing Kafei off.  
  
"What's wrong with you,boy?"Kafei got to his feet,only to notice that small,dinosaur-like skeletons were popping out of the ground.  
  
"Oh great."he thought. The skeletons began to attack him. Using some martial arts skills his father taught him,he fended them off as best he could. It wasn't enough. He'd kill one,and two more would apear. Finally,one of them came up behind Kafei and slashed his leg. He fell in pain. When he lifted his head,he saw another one was about to attack. He raised an arm over his face,when an arrow came out of nowhere and destoyed the skeleton. Kafei looked around. Then he heard the sound of nieghing behind him. He whirled around to see a figure on horseback. It was dark,so Kafei couldn't see him very well.  
  
"Quick!"The figure said,"Mount your horse and follow me!"Kafei nodded and got on his horse. Then he followed the mysterious figure. As they rode,Kafei noticed something very familiar about the other rider's horse. It was a beautful red mare with a flowing white main.  
  
Finally they crossed a bridge and stopped in front of a long stairway. The the other rider dismounted.  
  
"Come on."He said,"I'll help you up the stairs."Kafei jumped off his horse and,with the other one's help,limped up the stairs. The injury on his leg was more serious then he thought. At the top of the stairs,the other person had Kafei sit next to some crates.  
  
"Thank you."He said as his helper put some red potion onto his leg.  
  
"No problem."the other man said as he tore off a piece of his tunic and bandaged Kafei's leg with it,"But believe me,I've seen worse. You were lucky."Kafei looked carefully at him. He could see the other man better in the light of a nearby torch.  
  
"You're Link,aren't you."He said. The figure looked up and stared into Kafei's eyes.  
  
"Kafei?"he asked. Kafei nodded.  
  
"Long time no see."he replied,"How long has it been now? Seven years?"  
  
"Yeah."Link said,"What are you doing here in Hyrule,anyway?"  
  
"I was looking for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Strange things are happening in Termina. Five people have disappeared,and possibly more by now. I'm worried about my family,especially my daughter. We need your help."  
  
"I understand."Link nodded,"I'll come."  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
